Tell me something interesting
by troopertrish
Summary: To anyone watching, they were just strangers. But they shared something deeper than mere acquaintanceship. In that dark, dingy bar hidden from the streets, they relished each other's company and spoke of interesting things. Oneshot Slade X Raven


**Hello Reader!**

 **Here is another Slade and Raven oneshot. god, I love this pairing. I practically ship Raven with almost everybody, but this particular pair has that right poison to it.**

 **So, a heads up, you'll find something here that is really close to my mind right now: The great barrier reef. The recent news about its demise broke my heart greatly. it's just painful to lose something so beautiful. So few things are these days. Its during times like this that i really hate being a human.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy. Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

She sat in her usual table at the far corner of the room, nursing a bottle of beer with an alcoholic content enough to knock her out with just a few gulps. She did not drink often and she knew her tolerance would give way fast despite her healing powers, which is why she only took careful sips every once in a while.

Raven was alone, in every sense of the word. She had snuck out of the tower for the third time in a month. Well, if she were honest, she'd been sneaking out far longer than that – it took a while before she finally figured out how often he came here. Right now, here was a dark, dingy bar downtown, small and hidden from the streets. This was where drug dealers and pimps and every person with a less than savory job description went to unwind. Despite its regular clientele, however, the bar served spectacular drinks, as far as Raven could tell.

She looked at her watch to check the time. 2:55am. Only 5 minutes left before he arrived. She laughed softly to herself. Wasn't it fitting that he always came at the devil's hour, with him being who he was? When her laughter died down, another question – one of a more serious nature – came to her. Should she be doing this, with him being who he was?

She couldn't answer herself. She looked at her bottle, eyes locked on the dark liquid inside. She could compare him to this bottle of beer – she knew he was dangerous; she knew he was bad for her, but he was just so damn alluring. She couldn't help but be drawn to him.

A movement from afar caught her eye and she saw that he had entered the bar. He was dressed in a simple black shirt, clinging comfortably against his body and defining the muscles that lay underneath. He took a seat at the bar, just in her line of sight. Half of his body and most of his face was covered in deep shadow, but she could still make out his silver hair and his frown.

 **You're here.**

Raven was taken aback by his anger. _Don't you want me to?_

 **Not here. These people are not the kind you're used to. They can do things to you and not blink an eye.**

 _I can take care of myself._

Raven could see him scoff and shake his head, his hair swaying slightly over his eyes.

 **Sure, you can. And what of your friends? Can you protect yourself from their anger when they find out of your recent escapades?**

Raven raised a brow. _Are you worried for me?_

He did not answer immediately. After a few seconds, he said a hesitant, **yes.**

It made Raven smile.

To anyone watching, the young woman at the corner booth and the mysterious man at the bar could be nothing but strangers, drinking their fill. But someone who was familiar with any form of magic or powers of the mind would be able to tell that they were communicating telepathically.

It wasn't the first time that Raven had doubted herself for allowing him to enter her mind so freely during these secret meetings. But then again, he had allowed her the same freedom with his own mind. Somehow, they both silently agreed to respect each other's privacy, not delving any deeper than what was permitted. Slade might have been a ruthless villain, but he also had some oddly honorable principles.

 **What are you drinking?**

Raven lifted her bottle to read the label. _Liquid Hell._ She saw him cough as he choked on his own drink.

 **Are you out of your fucking mind? That drink will knock you out like a punch to the face.**

 _I know. I'm not finishing it. I was actually hoping that you would._

Slade smirked. **Trying to get me to sit with you, again?**

 _Why won't you? This is the fourth night that we've met here. Isn't it already clear that I'm here on my own prerogative? My friends know nothing of this._

 **Why are you so adamant about this? We can talk just fine despite the distance.**

Raven faltered. She did not want to sound needy, but her outburst just a second ago had already made her appear so. _It's lonely, sometimes._

Slade was silent. He let a full minute pass before answering. **Maybe next time.**

Raven rolled her eyes. _Yeah, right._

Slade chuckled, and Raven gave a soft laugh of her own.

 **Tell me something interesting.**

Raven thought for a moment. _I enrolled myself to learn Qenya._

 **Elven language?** Slade asked incredulously, a hint of humor in his voice.

 _Beastboy begged me to enroll with him. I thought it would be interesting._

 **The mongrel reads Tolkien?**

Raven scowled at the insult to her friend, but she continued. _No, he watched the movies. But I read the books. I guess I only agreed because I liked them._

 **Do tell me how it goes. I think you'd sound delicious with an elven tongue.**

Raven blushed at his crude comment. It was only then that Slade stole a glance at her. His icy blue eyes met her amethyst ones, and it was not the first time that he had to keep himself in check, lest he gave in to his desire to join her at her table. Just a few more nights; his trust was hard to earn.

 _Your turn. Tell me something interesting._

It was Slade's turn to think. **The Great Barrier Reef is dead.**

Raven groaned and pulled her bottle closer. _I said interesting, not depressing._

 **I think it's important.**

 _I would never have pegged you to be an environmentalist. Beastboy would have loved talking with you._

Slade snorted. **I'm not. It just…held some sentimentality to me.**

 _Do tell._

 **I saw it when I was young. It reminded me of 20,000 leagues under the sea. It was beautiful.**

Raven was taken aback by his honesty and sincerity. This was not the first time that he had shared something like this to her over the course of their meetings, but seeing as it was Slade, she was still surprised. But, pleasantly so. Trying to brighten up the mood, she added, _I guess we really lost Nemo now._

 **Who?**

Raven was able to contain a laugh, but not her shock. _Oh, come on. Everybody knows Nemo._

 **Clearly not everybody, because I have no idea who that is.**

 _Nemo. Finding Nemo. The animated movie?_

Slade put his bottle on the table and gave her a disbelieving look. **So, we're talking about Pixar films now? Here, of all places, at 3 in the morning?**

 _At least you know it's Pixar._

 **I didn't even expect you watched cartoons.**

 _Finding Nemo is not just a cartoon. It actually has a very deep and meaningful message._

 **Which is?**

Raven paused. Was she willing to go on an impassioned rant about family, friendship and love? She decided she wasn't. _Um…Fish are friends, not food._

 **Ah, alas, my sweet, I think the alcohol is finally taking its toll on you.**

 _I'm fine,_ Raven retorted with a scoff. Slade only smiled.

 **It is late, though. You should get back to your friends.**

Raven hesitated before asking the question she dreaded asking every time their meeting came to an end. It was his possible answer that scared her for the most part. _Would you be here the next time?_

Slade, against his good judgement, looked directly at her. Raven looked back at him, and they held each other's gaze for a long time. **Yes. As long as you are here.**

Raven smiled. She fished out some money from her wallet, left it on the table and got up to leave. As she passed by Slade, she whispered, "Goodnight."

Slade only turned his head when she was out of the door. **Goodnight, love.**


End file.
